Wario Land U-X
=Wario Land U;The Amazing Mirror= Wario Land U ''is the newest game in the ''Wario Land ''franchise for the Wii U. Although it plays much like previous Wario Land games, it now has cooperative multiplayer, extensive minigames, and most importantly, the addition of Waluigi. It is the first in a trilogy of ''Wario Land ''games developed by Sequin Suspenders Inc., a second party developer for Nintendo. This game is in a similar hand-drawn style to ''Wario Land: Shake It, ''but the Wario Bros. expressions are closer to ''Wario Land 1-4. ''It is stated to feature the return of another Wario villain, but it is unknown who it is at the moment. Contents https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Wario_Land_U# show Gameplay This game plays much like previous ''Wario Land ''titles, involving Wario exploring a level to collect treasure and a certain objective (in this case, shards that, when together, form a key used to access the final boss). Once the objective has been reached, Wario only has a certain amount of allotted time to escape the level and return to the beginning. The Shake mechanic from ''Wario Land: Shake It ''returns, this time activated by holding down the Y button on the GamePad. However, Wario now has certain areas he cannot reach, and this is where Waluigi comes into play. Waluigi isn't as strong or fast as Wario, but can jump high, and is skinny enough to reach areas Wario cannot, bringing in a whole new way of exploring the level. Wario and Waluigi can be swapped between by certain blocks in the levels, and they are almost needed to advance. Multiplayer This is the first game in the series to contain multiplayer, in this case being two players. If the player so desires, controlling Wario and Waluigi can be mapped to seperate controllers. This means, when the blocks to swap the characters are hit, the other player takes control of their character. Plot Following the ending of ''Wario Land: Shake It, ''Wario is packing up his things to pursue Captain Syrup and the Bottomless Coin Sack she took. Wario suddenly sees a bottle floating down the river with Syrup's logo on it. Wario picks it up, and it is a letter from Syrup herself. The letter reveals that Syrup has traveled to an ancient city that is inhabited by a tribal people, and she's going to wait there until Wario comes after her, stating "it's starting to get boring". Wario is about to rush off and pursue Syrup, when he realizes that he could use some help this time around. He then walks back into his house, and sees Waluigi flipping through the channels on the TV. Wario shoves the letter in Waluigi's face, but Waluigi simply scoffs and sits back down. However, when Wario grabs his collar, Waluigi quickly grabs a suitcase. Wario and Waluigi then hop inside Wario's plane, and take flight to the jungle at the source of the river where the letter was sent from. They land the plane inside a village, which seems to be abandoned. As they move forwards, they see that there are people, but they are hiding, in fear of the "beast within the temple". Wario disregards this and asks about Captain Syrup, who the townspeople reveal went inside the temple...and never came out! As Waluigi tries to go home, Wario stops him, as he has realized that Captain Syrup had the Bottomless Coin Sack with her...and she's stuck inside the temple! Wario then learns that he needs to find the shards of the "Key of Ancients" throughout the land in order to open the temple once more and get the Coin Sack (and rescue Captain Syrup too). Wario then charges off into the jungle, with a reluctant Waluigi following behind. '''Spoiler warning: '' Plot or ending details follow.After defeating the Templetor, Wario and Waluigi are rocketed back to Aurumki Village. There is a giant music box sitting where the music box once was, as well as a letter held shut by a clown nose. The letter reveals that Captain Syrup was imprisoned by Rudy the Clown, Wario's old enemy from Wario Land 3 ''and ''Dr. Mario 64, ''who challenges Wario and Waluigi to fight him in his own twisted music box realm, which Wario charges into to stop Rudy before he destroys the Coin Sack (and Captain Syrup), dragging Waluigi behind him. The Wario Bros. battle Rudy and find out that he created an unstable pocket dimension that allowed him to become more powerful than before, and eventually destroy the realm in Rudy's final phase by causing him to step on several of the core's weak points. Rudy falls through a crack in the ground and plummets to his doom, sending the Bros. back to Aurumki Village. The villagers are cheering for the Bros., but Wario and Waluigi discover that Captain Syrup snuck away while they were fighting Rudy, and she is on the run once more. Wario gives chase once more in the Wario Car, with Waluigi sitting in the back seat looking annoyed. The credits then roll, showing Rudy is still alive, just hanging by his suspenders above a pool of green acid. A post-credits scene shows a poster for the "Amazing Shortie and Biggs", showing two human-like beings in Barbershop Quartet outfits, with the subtitle "Miracle Makers", followed by the chuffing of a steam car. Characters Playable Supporting Characters Bosses Syrup's Letters *'After Beating Caesar: ''Hey, handsome. Big guy here was raging that you managed to find him. Been swinging his giant hands around for hours in rage. Slammed 'em into the walls a few times, got real angry over that. You rescue me, and I'll give you your coin sack. This guy isn't clowning around. Be careful, hot stuff! ~ Captain Syrup'' *'After Beating Queen Antoinette: 'Hey there, slim. Heard you were hangin' around my guy, and you're working with him to get me out of this stupid temple. Fine by me. I'm gettin' '''real '''sick of this guy taunting me with his stupid big red nose while shaking me around in this stupid cage. I don't really know where I am, but get me out of here! ~ Captain Syrup *'After Beating Mideccan: 'This guy is starting to scare me. He constantly rants about his most diabolical scheme yet, and his gigantic green lips are making his spit get all over me. He always has this stupid music box playing and it is starting to annoy me! Kick his butt when you come to get me out. ~ Captain Syrup *'After Beating Foreman Spike: 'GET ME OUT OF HERE! He's trapped me inside his stupid music box and this is the last letter I'm going to write to you! He's more powerful than ever, and I have to give you a warning! He's creating a portal in here, and he's going to throw me into it! Hurry up, or I'll kick his stupid clown butt for you! ~ Captain Syrup *'After Beating Sketch: '''Wario and Waluigi recieve no letter after this world, only Captain Syrup's bandana and a creepy music box. *'After Beating Templetor: Hello, Wario and friend. You may not remember me, but I sure remember you. You ruined me. I was going to take over that music box world and use it to make me more powerful than ever. But you defeated me. My only good luck since you defeated me was you selling the music box you imprisoned me in in a garage sale. I fell into a river and washed down here, where I found my way into that Temple and made myself a new realm. I began terrorizing the villagers, but who should stumble upon me but Captain Syrup and that Bottomless Coin Sack. You defeated my Templetor, but you'll never be able to defeat me. Fight me in that music box, and I'll finally have my revenge! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ~ Rudy the Clown *'''After Beating Rudy the Clown - ''Hey, boys! You took too long, so I decided to hi-tail it out of there. You took so long beating that Rudy guy I just kind of lost patience. You want the Coin Sack? Come and get me, suckers! ~ Captain Syrup'' Levels 'Tutorial Level: '''River Bank *'0-1 - Along the River Bank 'Area 1: '''Treetop Maze *'1-1 - ''Teamwork Trees'' *'1-2 - 'Fell Grove *'1-A - 'Torrent Falls *'1-3 - 'Coconut Down! *'1-B - 'Perilous Palms *'1-4 - 'Stealth Raft *'1-Boss - 'Caesar Battle 'Area 2: '''Bamboozle Caves *'2-1 - Avalanche Pass *'''2-A - ''Acrobatics Aflame'' *'2-2 - 'Collapsing Climb *'2-3 - 'Crystal Eye-Candy *'2-4 - 'The Monster in the Dark *'2-B - 'Stairway to Stalagtites *'2-Boss - 'Queen Antoinette Battle 'Area 3: '''Coral Bay *'3-1 - Shark Seashore *'''3-2 - ''Whalebelly Deep'' *'3-3 - 'Food Chain *'3-A - 'Biology with the Wario Bros. *'3-B - 'Deep Sea Dread *'3-4 - 'When Anglerfish Attack! *'3-Boss - 'Mideccan Battle 'Area 4: '''Pumpkin Graveyard *'4-1 - Scaffolding Scare *'''4-2 - ''Pipe Maze'' *'4-A - 'Virtual World *'4-B - 'Wario's Woods *'4-3 - '8-Bit Airship *'4-4 - 'Excited Rally *'4-5 - 'The Legend of Wario *'4-Boss - 'Foreman Spike Battle 'Area 5: '''Animation Station *'5-1 - Waaragami *'''5-2 - ''Retro City'' *'5-3 - 'Clay Caves *'5-A - 'Attack on Wario *'5-4 - 'Paint Panic *'5-5 - 'Bits and Pieces *'5-B - 'Bedroom Floor *'5-Boss - 'Sketch Battle 'Area 6: ' Sakura Highlands *'6-1 - 'Magma Meltdown *'6-2 - 'Hardening Hop *'6-A - 'Boulder Dash *'6-3 - 'Raiders of the Lost Waa *'6-B - 'Meteor Tornado *'6-4 - 'Waluigi Climbs a Mountain *'6-5 - 'Summit Smackdown *'6-Boss - 'Templetor Battle 'Area 7: ' Radiant Ruins Rainbow Isle *'6-1 - 'Magma Meltdown *'6-2 - 'Hardening Hop *'6-A - 'Boulder Dash *'6-3 - 'Raiders of the Lost Waa *'6-B - 'Meteor Tornado *'6-4 - 'Waluigi Climbs a Mountain *'6-5 - 'Summit Smackdown *'6-Boss - 'Templetor Battle 'Area 8: '''Penultimate Peak *'6-1 - Magma Meltdown *'''6-2 - ''Hardening Hop'' *'6-A - 'Boulder Dash *'6-3 - 'Raiders of the Lost Waa *'6-B - 'Meteor Tornado *'6-4 - 'Waluigi Climbs a Mountain *'6-5 - 'Summit Smackdown *'6-Boss - 'Templetor Battle 'Final Boss: '''Rudy's Realm *F'inal Boss - Rudy the Clown Battle Enemies *Goomba *Spear Goomba *Paragoomba *Bandinero *Pitchfork *Bandit *Fwoosh Power-Ups This game returns to the Power-Up System of the original ''Wario Land ''instead of Wario taking new forms whenever he is hit by enemies. Wario and Waluigi each have their own set of Pots that they use to change their attributes. Wario *Bull Pot - 'Turns Wario into Bull Wario, enhancing the power of his Shoulder Bash and allowing to create a shockwave when ground pounding. *'Dragon Pot - 'Turns Wario into Dragon Wario, allowing him to breathe fire. *'Jet Pot - 'Turns Wario into Jet Wario, allowing him to be propelled over long distances and fit through small horizontal spaces. *'Spring Pot - 'Turns Wario into Bouncy Wario, allowing him to spring up into high areas that are usually out of reach. One-use. *'Puffy Pot - 'Turns Wario into Puffy Wario, inflating him like a balloon and allowing him to float upwards to get to high areas. Waluigi *'Oil Pot - 'Turns Waluigi into Oil Waluigi, allowing him to turn into a bubbling mass to seep through surfaces. *'Medusa Pot - 'Turns Waluigi into Medusa Waluigi, allowing him to turn enemies to stone with a laser blast. *'Flat Pot - 'Flattens Waluigi into a pancake-like form, allowing him to fit through narrow cracks and glide down. It can not be lost once gained until the end of a level. *'Chilly Pot - 'Turns Waluigi into Chilly Waluigi, allowing him to slide across lava and freeze water. One use. *'Trickster Pot - 'Turns Waluigi into Trickster Waluigi, allowing him to use cards to attack and use his top-hat to glide. One level only. Minigame Mode The game features an in-depth minigame mode. Wario and Waluigi play through a variety of games where they compete in an assortment of random tasks. In Multiplayer mode, Wario and Waluigi can compete against one another in an intense minigame medley akin to the ''WarioWare ''games. *'The Wario Hop - 'Returning from ''Wario Land 4, ''Wario must hop over a series of obstacles with the intensity rising as he goes on. *'Boogie Down - 'The players must control Waluigi as he dances to the game's main theme song. *'Wario Bros. Outfield -''' Either Wario or Waluigi must catch balls falling from the sky. *'Shark-Fest - '''Either Wario or Waluigi must fend off sharks that attempt to attack their boat. *'Puppet Pugilist - 'Waluigi must control a puppet boxer as he attempts to fight a larger boxer. *'Pie Eating Mania - 'Wario must eat more pies than a random opponent, ranging from an Aurumki to even Bowser making a cameo. *'The Warathon - 'Wario and Waluigi must beat each other in a race, with a variety of obstacles attempting to stop the Bros. (Multiplayer only). Trivia *This game is the third in the ''Wario Land ''series to not have alternate endings, the first being ''Wario Land III ''and the second being ''Wario Land: Shake It!. ''However, Sequin Suspender Inc. has confirmed that ''Wario Land: Miracle Makers ''will feature alternate endings. *This game marks the first time Waluigi has appeared in a ''Wario ''game. *One of the Aurumki has a large tie in his house, which is a reference to Donkey Kong. *In the beginning of the game, Wario has framed photos of all of his adventures, they are as follows: **Wario laughing in front of a castle. (''Wario Land) **Wario with a foot on top of a defeated Captain Syrup. (Wario Land II) **Wario elbowing Rudy the Clown in the mouth. (Wario Land III) **Wario holding all the boss medals that he gained from Spoiled Rotten, Cractus, Cuckoo Condor, Aerodent, Catbat, and Golden Diva. (Wario Land 4) **Wario surrounded by Merfles and Queen Merelda with a bitter expression on his face. (Wario Land: Shake It!) **In the trash, there is another photo of Wario punching out Demon Head. This is a reference to ''Virtual Boy Wario Land, ''and there is a distinct gap on the wall where it would be. *In a rather adult joke for a ''Wario ''game, Waluigi's suitcase at the beginning of the game has a pair of orange women's underwear sticking out. This is assumed to belong to Princess Daisy.